Technology Battles
by missbrewster
Summary: Who will win the BAU boys v girls technology Battle?


AU: Ok so this is my first fanfic and I'm not to sure how it's gonna go but I'll give it a bash anyway! Be nice but constructive critisism is always welcome! :)

And no I don't own Criminal Minds as much as I wish I did! :)

Technology Battles _

"Why can't you just use the tablet!" Questioned Garcia to the young doctor infront of her "It's much easier to download case infromation onto one of these than wait half an hour for it all to print off not to mention much quicker and better for the enviroment!" "Well actually studies by scientists at oxford university in England took tests that proved the fact that downloading is actually no better for the enviroment than printing things off as it still uses energy and downloading uses far more electricity and energy power than printing so it is therefore just as bad, or even worse, for the economy as printing out sheets of paper!" The team stared at the pair in silence."Maybe Reid just doesn't know how to use the tablet." stated Prentiss from her seat in the far corner of the conference room "I do know how to use it" retreated Reid "I just prefere the paper file!" "Yeah Reids a genius he knows everything!" argued Morgan "Even Reid doesn't know everything" retreated Prentiss, unfazed, "I could beat you at a technology battle anyday!"  
"Yeah, Yeah Princess! Grinned Morgan "Of course you could"  
"Are you doubting me Derek Morgan?" asked Prentiss sausily as she turned to look at JJ raising her eyebrow as Morgan replied to her question.  
"No, No, of course not!" defended Morgan "All I'm saying is that no one is cleverer than Reid!"  
"Me and JJ could so beat you two!" retorted Prentiss "Ok," said Morgan "You're on! girls verses boys! And no using Garcia as help!Deal?"  
He placed his hand out infront of him in a hand shake. Hesitating slightly Prentiss spoke again "Me and JJ Versus you and Reid?"  
"Me, Reid , Rossi and Hotch" replied Morgan smugly "Still wanna make that deal?"  
"You're on" spoke up Prentiss shaking Dereks hand before walking with JJ towards the media liasons office.

"You got any ideas on how we can beat them?" asked Prentiss as she walked in through JJ's office door "Because I have no clue" a smile spread over JJ's face as and idea hit her! "we could go ask Garcia!" she responded brightly "She'll be full ideas!"  
"But wont that be against the rules?" questioned Prentiss "Well not really! She will only be giving us ideas, we'll still be the ones carrying them out!" "Ok i suppose that's ok" acknoledged Prentiss "Of course it's ok!" stated JJ as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was already half way through the door when they heard the unmistakable sound of Reid's babbling out on the catwalk. "Oh that's where you two were!" said Reid a nervous tone to his voice. "What's up Reid?" asked Prentiss as JJ pulled her on her way to Garcia's Lair. "Um, i uh just wanted to show you somthing!" he spoke the last bit more hurridly as his hand rose in the air reveling one of the teams standard issue tablets! "What ya doing with that" demanded JJ eyeing the young man suspisiously. Both women had noticed Rossi and Morgan starring at them from the desks in the bullpen. "Well I just wanted to show you how I can use this tablet to access any security camera in the building". He flicked through the different screens each showing a differnt room and view in the building. JJ and Prentiss both looked at eachother unsure what to broke the silence.  
"Oh that's cool Reid but we need to go now"  
"Where are you going?" he asked slightly confused as to why they were not heading to show the men an amazing technological advance they had come up with.  
"Oh just to the ladies room!" replied JJ as she dragged Prentiss away from Reid.  
"But the ladies room's that way!" he shouted to them as they stepped in the elevator.

"Hey what's up kid?" asked Morgan as Reid decended the stairs into the bullpen looking slightly confused "Did your magic trick go well? the girls will never beat us after that!" "Yeah! they looked pretty impressed!"  
"As much as Iove those ladies they are not better at using technology than my mom!"  
stated Morgan "They'd have to hack into the Pentagon to beat our next trick!"  
"Who's hacking into the pentagon?" asked Hotch from his open office doorway.  
"Uhhh, No one Hotch! Just a joke"

The two women were just about to knock on the door to Garcia's Lair when Rossi popped out infront of them "what you doing here Rossi?" asked Prentiss, grinding to a halt as the older profiler stepped out infront of them.  
"Oh ya know, I just came to show you another awesome trick that us boys have up out sleeve!"  
"Ok then what is it?" asked JJ curiously Rossi lifted a grey and black remote control into the air and pressed a button when suddenly all the screens in the BAU started reading out his latest book and playing really lound hawaiin music! Agents from every direction were starring at the screens wondering who was the cause of this 'attack'! "Think you can beat that?" asked Rossi a smug smile spreading across his face "Good Luck!" JJ looked at Prentiss unsure of what say. They only words that came out of her mouth were "Garcia, Now!"

It seemed like hours before they finally reached Garicia's lair, Luckily with no more distractions. "Hey Garcia!" churped JJ joyfully "Wanna hep us beat they boys in our technology battle?" "mmmm," mumbled Garcia "Are you the one who stareted playing Rossis bok on every screen in the BAU with that stupid Hawaiin music?"  
"No that was the boys!" stated prentiss desperatly.  
"Ok then I'm in" cheerd Garcia "Uh the only thing is that you can't tell the boys that you heleped us because that's against the rules, ok?" asked JJ hopefully "What don't you two understand about the words 'I'm in'?"  
"So what ya gonna teach us to do?" asked Prentiss excitedly "Anything you want! Your wish is my command!" "Ok somthing really cool! that wil beat all the things that the boys have done!" spoke up JJ "Well in that case I could teach you how to... Change every scrren saver in the BAU to embarrsing pictures of a group of certain agents!"  
"No that's to much like rossi's idea with that stupid book!"  
"In that case I could teach you how to erase bank records!"  
"Oooo that one sounds cool!" whispered Prentiss subconsiously "No!" stated JJ "We need somthing really amazing, like sooo amazing that the boys will never be able to beat it!"  
"Oh my god I have the perfect answer" hollered Garcia "I am going to teach my lovely ladies to hack into the PENTAGON!"  
JJ's face visibly brightened at that comment " Perfect" she shouted slightly out of control! "Isn't that highly illegal?" asked Prentiss suspisiously "Well of course it is" stated Garcia matter o factly "That's waht make is so awesome!"  
"Ok lets get started on the training!" stammered JJ possily even more excited than when the idea was first announced. "Well my lovelies!" said Garica slyly "You had better sit down!"  
"Whe do you think the girls are gonna show us somthing?" asked Morgan confident that they boys had already won the competition! "Well I saw them down near Garcia's cave when we performed our last trick" said Rossi "I thought that no one was aloud to use Garcia!" spoke reid innocently "Well since when have the girls ever played to the rules anyway?"  
Just as Morgan spoke his last comment Rossi spotted JJ and Prentiss by one of the nearby desks typing as if their lives depended on it. "What may I ask are you two doing?" asked Rossi "Hacking into the Pentagon" answered JJ plainly "WHAT"  
spluttered Rossi losing al self control "Hotch'll go mad if he finds out!" "Well we don't plan on telling him!" replied Prentiss just as cheerfully as JJ Had spoken earlier "Now go get the rest of your team!" The mad typing stopped just as the men appeared on the scene. "Are you two seriously hacking into the Pentagon?"  
asked Morgan in a unbelieving tone "Yeah" boasted JJ "You got a problem with that?"  
"no no just that Hotch will kill us all if he finds out!"  
"Look, how many time do I have to tell you that Hotch won't find out!" retorted Prentiss as she showed the computer screen to the men! "This is one hacked into Pentagon!" she stated proudly a little louder than intended.  
"Yeah, and that's one hacked off Hotch!" whispered Morgan a scared tone to his voice as he looked towards Hotch's office door of which had been flung open in a hurry for the occupent to get out quickly. "Quick boys back to your desks!" spoke up Rossi as he made his way towards his office, Morgan as his heels.  
"What's up?" asked JJ sightly confused as to why everyone had left "Uhhh JJ I think you two are in trouble!" stated Reid as he flicked through one of their latest case files not really paying attention to what was written on the pages inside. "What?"  
"AGENT PRENTISS AND AGENT JAREAU MY OFFICE NOW!" Hotch's voice was so loud and so angry that Prentiss was sure you could hear it all the way in England!"  
The two women exchanged a glance as they made their way to their superiors office a queasy feeling taking over them both. "Have a nice time in there" shouted Morgan as they passed his door but quickly stopped when Hotch gave him one of his UNSUB only glares, he hadn't really realised how intimidating they were till then.

"Well well well" said Morgan as he entered the Bullpen half an hour later, Prentiss and JJ were still in Hotch's office suffering the tortures that came will hacking into the pentagon, "Looks as though we've found the winner of the technology battle!"  
"Well you have to admit their skills were pretty neat!" retorted Rossi "Just not as neat as ours!" said Morgan brightly "Oh no my chocolate God" came Garcia's voice from the elevator "I think you'll find that I will always be the best with technology in this unit!" just as she spoke every screen in the bullpen flashed to a picture of Morgan as a naked baby "What?" gasped Morgan "You have got to be joking!" "at least it's only the BAU!" supplied Reid "Oh no my dear I think you'll find that this picture is plastered on every big screen in New York City!"

-  
So how d'ya think I did? Just click that little button a leave a review!  
xxx :) :) 


End file.
